Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an optical coupling member.
Related Background Art
In Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3369057), an optical connector for a polarization-maintaining fiber configured to precisely match an angle around an axis of a polarization-maintaining fiber is disclosed.